


Five times that Peter almost calls Tony dad and one time that he did

by MylleC



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, No Endgame, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, after civil war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-07 05:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19078690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MylleC/pseuds/MylleC
Summary: Hello everyone, this is the first fanfiction I put on this site and I chose to post a 5 + 1 because I absolutely love this format. I hope you like this first chapter, enjoy it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this is the first fanfiction I put on this site and I chose to post a 5 + 1 because I absolutely love this format. I hope you like this first chapter, enjoy it.

Peter is in trouble after ignore his curfew

 

Of curse that everything that Peter wanted was to go out through your window for your patrol, she was rigth there, open. The wind comes in gently on your room, swaying your curtains, like it was calling him to suit up and get out through her, and only one thing was in your way. calculus homework.  
The thing was, he had this stupid agreement with Aunt May and Mr. Stark that basically constituted Peter only to go out to patrol if he's done all his homework. And he really could not blame them for establishing this rule, since the last time he had gone out to patrol before doing his homework, he had stayed hours and hours after returning home doing his English writing and the three lists of chemistry exercises, and what happened was that he had about three hours of sleep just before he had to get up for school in the morning.  
And there was nothing good about an overly tired Peter. That day he got up late, skipped breakfast (which made him have a slight weakness until lunchtime and that worried Ned absurdly) he missed the subway and arrived at the school just in his second class and when Happy stopped at in front of his school to take him to the Stark tower, which Tony decided not to sell, he simply passed out in the car. This worried Mr. Stark, made him ask lots of questions for Peter and that day he ended up with Mr. Stark and his Aunt May on the phone, agreeing that Peter did his homework and only then could he go out to patrol and that he should to return at 11:30 pm regardless of the time he left to start the patrol, besides of course taking at least one day off during the week.  
It was almost nine-forty when Peter looked at his watch for the thousandth time at the last minute and still had about half of the calculation exercises for him to do and also a history on World War II.

He smiled victoriously after a time that appeared too long, he had at last finished scribbling the last numbers of the last problem of calculating homework and ... Oh shit, it was already 22:15 at night, that means he would have very little time to patrol and come back at 11:30 pm. This was so unfair, the only reason it took him so long to start doing homework was because he distracted himself with Mr. Stark in the lab earlier, working on updates to his suit and the new model of his webshooters that he would do that it withstand a greater amount of web fluids.  
When he realized that he should return home it was already 7:00 pm and he had promised his aunt that he would have dinner with her. Then he arrived, had to eat and talk about his day and the previous three days he had spent in the Stark tower, go back to his room and start his homework. It was clear that this was a losing battle before he even started, he would never be able to finish and have a good patrol time.  
It seems that it was the only way then: that being his day of rest. Of course he definitely did not plan for his rest day to be on a Tuesday night, weekday. It was ridiculous. But he would see to it that he would return home on time and do his homework sooner so he could patrol much more.  
Peter yawned, feeling his eyes dry and heavy, begging him to go to bed soon and he finally decided he would, but before ... Arg, had to start the history homework.

"So you did not go patrolling last night just because you had to do a stupid homework?" Ned asked Peter the next day while Peter had his head inside his locker, storing his books and picking up the English ones, his last period that day.  
"Yes Ned, you know how Aunt May and Mr. Stark stayed that day, I could not risk losing patrol time again and fainting sleep the other day and having them put me in more rules.  
"You know I think it's super cool that Mr. Stark acts like your father, but that part of the rules is really an expensive bag."  
Peter closed the locker and turned to Ned, with furrowed brows.  
"Mr. Stark does not act like my father, Ned.  
Ned rolled his eyes as they started walking toward the classroom.  
"Oh sure, take care of you twenty-four hours a day, which includes a monitoring of vital signs and tracker in case something happens, threatening to come to school require a punishment for flash for intimidating you and making a room of your own in the tower not acting like a father, I do not know what it is then, among many other things that he does. "  
"He just ... worries." Peter argued dubiously, seeking a justification for all that Ned quoted Mr.Stark to be doing without him actually looking like a father. "He feels responsible since he made the suit for me, you know."  
"Oh." Ned jumped on his feet in the same spot, suddenly excited to have remembered something. "It reminds me of that situation you mentioned where you said 'I just want to be like you' and he replied 'And I want you to be better,'" Ned teased in a fake imitation of Peter and Mr Stark. "That shouts 'father' in neon on his forehead, Peter."  
"Okay, maybe there's a little ... Dad, but it's not like he did it on purpose, or he consider himself like my father or something like that"  
And for the first time Peter got caught up in his thoughts, going over all his moments with Mr. Stark in the past few months and trying to relate each moment as a "father and son" moment and was frightened to relate at least 98% of his time together as falling into the category.  
But it did not matter, because Tony Stark was not his father and Peter Parker was not his son. Tony was just a good mentor, who cared too much and Peter just an apprentice who got too excited about every new thing Tony had to teach him.  
Only that.  
His cell phone vibrated and Peter looked at the notification screen.  
"Tony Stark: Hey, kid. Good morning, see you tonight? I think we can finish today the new compartment of your webshooters and maybe if time enough to take some ice cream watching one of your nerdy movies, how does that sound?"  
If Peter could look at himself, he would see a pathetic, excited smile rising in his face, eventually proving how wrong he was and how much he and Tony had a deeper relationship than "mentor and apprentice"  
Between having to endure a day of boring classes, Flash taunts, and anxiety for the night to arrive soon enough for him to patrol, the happiest part of Peter's day was finding Happy outside the school to get him to the tower. Peter was there a lot more now, every Friday and weekend, and sometimes during the week when Aunt May had to do extra shifts and Peter decided not to come home to spend the night alone and end up staying in his room in the Tower, going to Queens just to patrol.  
"Hello, Happy." greeted excitedly as he slid into the back seat and closed the door.  
Happy gave only a brief nod and began to drive, Peter pulled his homework out of his backpack to push as much as possible, while chattering with Happy about how he and Tony would work hard on his suit today and that he was anxious to test their new webshooters. Not that Happy was very happy to hear so many words coming out of the boy's mouth.  
"Hey, Mr.Stark!" Peter called, still excited as if he'd been drinking coffee, tossing his backpack near the lab door and pulling up a chair to sit next to Tony. "Gee, I'm so excited, I'm going to have a lot more web fluids and ..."  
"ow, ow, ow, slowly child, breathe." said Mr. Stark, smiling and briefly touching his fingers on Peter's brown curls. "Hello, how was school?"  
Peter sighed in exasperation. He did not want to talk about school, he wanted to talk about his new Webshooters.  
"Oh it was like every day, boring and full of lessons. So what are you doing?" he asked, stretching to find out what Tony was stirring at the big table in the center of the lab. Definitely something of the spider man.  
Tony smiled a little more, shaking his head with the excitement of the child.  
"Okay, here it is." he said, giving Peter more space to observe and guide him about the next steps they would take to finish the Webshooters.  
The hours flowed like water, but this time Peter looked at them and was not late. He came back in time to his apartment in Queens after saying goodbye to Tony, saying he was super looking forward to coming back the next day, and telling him how it was to try the new Webshooters. And he would make that day worth it, because he had to make up for not having patrolled the night before.  
In a few hours he had dined, done his homework, and was swinging from one building to another, preventing any act of crime he finds out.  
Oh hell he could do that for hours and hours, feeling the pleasant air of the night beating his body, the adrenaline running in his veins and ... Mr. Stark calling him?  
He rarely called Peter when he was on patrol, and when he did, it was only when Karen detected an abnormality and sent out an alert for Friday. Which was not the case, as Peter did not even have scratches that night.  
"Hm, Mr.Stark?"  
"Where are you?"  
"Hm, on patrol?" The tone came out as a questioning, as he was trying to understand what was wrong, and definitely he did not want to answer something that would put him in trouble again.  
"Are you on patrol at 1:25 in the morning, when your return time is at 11:30 pm Peter?"  
Peter held his breath.  
"Oh dear, I totally lost track of time, Mr. Stark."  
"You have class tomorrow, try to get your ass to bed right now."  
"But I..."  
"I do not want to hear it."  
"I swear I just lost track of time and I'm not so tired today because ..."  
"And now I have to hear it."  
"Please do not tell Aunt May."  
"Your aunt is not home?"  
"No, she took a last-minute shift."  
"Are you patrolling late with no one home to oversee your return?" he looked angry now.  
"Well, apparently you're supervising me." Peter grunted, starting to get angry too. But he did not count on Tony listening to his grunt.  
"I'm not supervising you, Peter, I happened to ask Friday about you and she told me that you were still out of the house, you know what? come over here and spend the night."  
He knew that if he went to the Tower he would hear more sermon. Peter rolled his eyes and held out not to snort again.  
"No, I'm almost in my apartment, I swear. I'm coming back, I'm going to sleep a long, happy night as long as you do not tell May."  
"You have to stop trying to bargain with me, Peter."  
"Please do not tell her." Peter asked again, past the open window that led to his room. "I just got in my room, I go in my pajamas, eat something to keep me strong with my crazy spider metabolism, brush my teeth and sleep warm in my Star Wars blankets." He exaggerated the details to keep Tony as calm as possible and imagine the scene as best he could and then who knows how to give in to Peter's desire.  
It seemed to work, because Peter heard him sigh convinced.  
"Okay, but do exactly what you just told me, or I'll tell your aunt about your long exit."  
Peter nodded frantically, ignoring the fact that Tony could not see him.  
"Oh, thank you, Da...I mean Ton-Mr.Stark." Peter choked, his face paling. I meant Mr. Stark. I'm going to get ready to sleep now. Good night, see you tomorrow.  
She did not wait for any response before she hung up the call.  
Oh my God. He had almost called Tony Stark "Dad!"


	2. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter don't feel so good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I loved the answer to the previous chapter, I hope you like it this one too, enjoy.

It was a Tuesday again when Peter put some clothes in his backpack, arranging it to go home again. One he would take to school and the other he would leave there, already ready to take away, since it did not make sense to take the backpack now since he would return to the tower after school.  
Peter tried to ignore the headache that had been tormenting him for the past two hours and how his body looked like jelly, like when he had not eaten for a long time.  
Oh and his throat, maybe he'd swallowed a lot of nails and did not remember that. It would be possible?  
Closing the zipper of his cool coat to the top and stuffing his hands in his pockets after throwing the backpack that he would carry to school on his shoulders, Peter left his room in the Tower.  
He was going to have breakfast with Mr. Stark in the kitchen and then Happy would take him to school and then he could sink into the car on the way there and doze off and then maybe he would feel better when he woke up  
"Hey, Pete. Good morning, I made your favorite."  
Mr. Stark placed a plate in front of him with a pile of pancakes, and Peter felt his throat and stomach protest, no matter how soft the pancake batter was, suddenly all appetite had vanished from him.  
"Good morning Mr.Stark."  
He murmured to suppress the groan of disgust he would miss.  
"Jesus kid, I told you to call me Tony."  
"Sorry, Mr.Stark."  
Tony sighed in exasperation, but put the question aside.  
The worst part of him having Peter's favorite breakfast was that if Peter did not eat everything he would ask questions, because Peter was usually a black hole who just needed to swallow the dishes along with the food.  
"You need to hurry if you want to be on time at school."  
Great, he still had to eat fast.   
Picking up a fork he began to remove the pile of pancakes and although the throat ached after each swallowed he held on to the first three slices, then shoved the plate away, faking a bright smile so Tony did not suspect something was wrong.  
"What is it, kid?" You feel good?  
Oh, but he knew him as well as Aunt May.  
"Yes, just not very hungry today.  
Tony narrowed his eyes in disbelief and approached, doing that annoying thing all adults do, putting a hand on his forehead, looking for some sign of fever.  
"You do not have a fever."  
Peter rolled his eyes and regretted it afterwards making his headache worsen a lot during the movement. But still he did not give himself up.  
"It's because I feel good! I have to go."  
He said, rushing to pick up his backpack trying not to rush to the elevator. "See you later, bye."  
"Hm, bye, see you later."  
He can hear Tony respond, which although not seem very convinced did not stop him from going his way. Maybe the fact that he did not find a fever made him believe at least a little bit about Peter.  
He leaned against the elevator and closed his eyes, hoping it would improve his pain at least a little. The doors opened again and when he opened his eyes he realized how wrong he was. The pain was still there.

Happy did not notice anything wrong with Peter on the way to school and if he did, he don't say anything. Peter tried his hardest not to fall asleep, but it seemed impossible. As he sat all over his body he became heavier than he could bear and his eyes closed almost immediately.  
"Hey, kid, we're here. Peter!"  
He heard Far off calling him and opened his heavy eyes to find the man confused. "What's wrong with you? Should I call the boss?"  
"What? No, Happy!" Peter took the strap from his backpack and crawled to the door. "I'm fine, I just fall asleep. I have to go to class, see you later."  
He jumped out of the car before Happy asked him more questions.  
The rest of the day was like a blur, he was called attention seven times in five different classes for snoozing. Ned was all the time saying how Peter should not have gone to school that day and the only thing Peter did when Flash called him "Penis" every minute he could was go look at him and pay no attention to any word idiot out of his mouth.  
Peter had gotten worse, oh he had gotten so bad. Maybe he was going to die. It would be possible? The spider man can not die after a building falls on him, but what kills him is a possible flu? "Possible." Peter almost laughed at his own thought. He definitely had the flu, and one of the strong ones. He did not even know he could catch the flu with his new metabolism. Good, but the headache in the body, the limp, lack of appetite, excessive sleep and the constant shiver in his body that had nothing to do with his spider senses were definitely signs that he had caught the virus more strong of the flu that had the misfortune to inhabit his body.  
"Talk to Mr. Stark." Ned said as they walked through the exit. Peter shivered under the sweater he wore.  
"No, he does not have to worry about that, he already has a lot to worry about.I'll be fine.I'm going back home today and Aunt May will know what to do."  
"So you're going to tell your aunt?" Ned asked, but the tone made it clear he did not believe Peter would do that.  
"Hm, maybe?"  
"Tell Mr. Stark." Ned insisted.  
Peter could already see Happy standing in front of the school.  
"I already told you I will not bother him with this!"  
"If you do not tell him, I will. You look awful, you may not even need to tell, he'll be scared to look at your sick face."  
"I'll make a good face when I see him." Peter assured him, trusting that if he smiled enough and did not fall asleep in the back seat of the car then it would be enough for Tony to see that he was fine.  
"How are you going to work in the lab like this?"  
"I'll insist we watch a boring movie and then I'll probably sleep in the middle of it and I'll tell him after it was because the movie was boring."  
Ned looked at him trying to decide if Peter really thought that was a good plan.  
"I'll be fine Ned." assured "See you tomorrow."  
"If you're alive by then."  
Peter did not answer and finished making his way to Happy.  
"Just so you know the boss is worried."  
"What? Why?"  
"Oh you think you've been super discreet all day, don't you?" he asked as he started to drive. "By the way, you look awful."  
Peter moaned in displeasure and gave up arguing.  
Instead he leaned his head against the comfortable bench and let himself be sucked into a heavy sleep almost immediately.  
God, could that sleep come out of him? Peter thought as he stood in the elevator going up to the right floor. His cell phone vibrated in his pocket and he picked it up, seeing it was a message from Aunt May.  
"Aunt May: I'm sorry honey, I'm going to need to take an extra shift tonight, will you stay home? I love you, miss you."  
Pete fingered himself feeling a bit groggy.  
"Peter: Yes, I'll be fine, do not worry. I love you and miss you, too."  
He closed his eyes for a moment, but then had to open when he was finally in his floor. He left and found Tony standing with his arms folded in the middle of the room waiting for him.  
"Hm, hello, Mr.Stark." He greeted dubiously as he approached.  
"Don't 'hello Mr.Stark' me, kid, what's wrong with you?" Tony walk to him and held Peter by the shoulders looking at his face and whatever he found there did not please him. "Happy told me that you slept all the way to school, and you did not eat breakfast at breakfast, and now you look sick."  
Peter gave up. It was useless. As Tony talked to him, he felt his head buried in a muffled bubble, and he sighed, giving up pretending he was okay, and then he felt his head go forward until he found the warmth of Tony's chest. He could not even feel embarrassed by it and Tony seemed too surprised to react.  
"Hm, I do not feel so good Mr.Stark." he whispered.  
Taking a deep breath, inhaling the aroma of the older man and a strange comfort took over.  
Tony again pressed his hand to his forehead, as he had done that morning, without taking it away from him.  
"Jesus, kid, you're burning. Why did you not tell me you were sick?"  
"I thought I'd be fine and I did not want to worry you."  
"Well, guess what, I'm really worried now. Come on, let's go to bed."  
Tony wrapped his arm around him and Peter let himself be guided, eyes closed. Tony instructed him to change into his pajamas and he did it all slowly.  
"Aunt May is working late tonight." he whispered again to Tony, giving up developing his reasoning and hoping Tony understood what he meant.  
"Got it, underoos, You are not going home tonight, okay? I'll call her, don't worry."  
He lay on the bed and Tony covered him with two blankets, asking Friday to turn out the lights.  
"I'll get you some soup later, okay?"  
"All right, Da-Mr.Stark." he whispered and in the back of his mind he kicked himself for almost letting the "D" word escape again.  
"Sleep, kid." Mr.Stark whispered as he adjusted the blankets over him.  
Peter did not hear anything after that and let sleep suck him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yes this chapter was unfortunately small, but I promise that the next one is twice the size and a little more exciting ... anyway, I hope you liked the chapter, comment what you think and see you tomorrow!


	3. Never leaving you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has a nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I just like to say thank you for everyone that leave a comment, is very important for me to know what you think. So, enjoy the chapter.

Maybe it was all Ned's fault.  
Since they'd had that conversation in which Ned said that Tony acted like his father, Peter almost blurted out the term several times while talking to Tony, and the last time it was three days ago when he'd gotten sick.  
Tony did not mention anything, that means he had not noticed Peter's almost slips and his big mouth, right?  
"What's wrong with you?" Ned asked as he watched Peter stare at him too long, probably with a not very happy face.  
He wanted to say it was his fault, but if he said he would have to explain how it was getting impossible to keep the name "Mr. Stark" in his mouth and not let the "Dad" leave. Because Tony was not his father, and Peter was not his son. Although Peter felt a funny heat in his chest when thinking of Tony as a father. Because he missed Uncle Ben like crazy, and no one could ever replace him, but ... Feeling so careful around Tony, how Uncle Ben made him feel, so that must mean something. Peter could have more than one father figure, right? He had had his father blood when he was very small, and so he grew up with his Uncle Ben who was a father to him, but now after having lost both, Peter did not think he would have a chance to have a third person to follow the role of father in your life.  
So what? This was Peter. If he was stupid enough to think of Tony as his father sometimes, it does not mean that Tony thinks of him as a son and if he let the term "Dad" escape he would ruin everything. That would probably scare Tony, make him walk away from Peter so he would not confuse their relationship. Tony Stark did not want a child and Peter was not going to force it on the man, he had to keep it all in the back of his mind. Mr. Stark could never know.  
"What I have is that you put things in my head!" Peter whispered between his teeth as he and Ned sat at a table with their banquets containing their lunch.  
"What?" Ned looked almost amazed at his best friend's statement. "I did not put anything!"  
"Yes, you did. You kept talking that day about how Mr. Stark acts like my father, and I've never been able to stop thinking about it."  
"Oh, is that it?" Ned unconcernedly opened his juice box, smiling relieved that that was all it was about.  
"What do you mean, 'is that's it?" You will not believe how many times I almost called him da-dad. "  
Ned widened his eyes, swallowing the juice audibly.  
"You what?"  
"Exactly! On the day that I was sick and he took me to bed. I get this close of lettling the word escape." he made a gesture with his fingers to let Ned know how little he was of calling "dad" of Tony.  
-Holly shit! You almost called the father's iron man.  
Ned was funny, at the same time that he wanted Peter to understand how much father Tony was to him, he was also amazed that Peter almost called him dad.  
Did he notice anything? Ned asked.  
"Hm, I do not think so, at least he did not say anything."  
"Peter, if you let it go, it will not be the end of the world."  
"Yes, it will be the end of the world!" I'm going to die of embarrassment, and then Mr.Stark will say "Hey kid, I'm not your father" and then he'll be embarrassed to give me a 'come on' stop calling me and I'll have to stop spending so much time with him in the Tower until it all comes back to be just me Peter Parker and him Tony Stark and the maximum that will happen is he re-install my parachute when I use it, if I'm lucky."   
He said everything so fast and without pausing to breathe that Ned blinked at him confusedly trying to assimilate everything Peter had said.  
"Do you really believe that?"  
"I know that. Have you ever imagined Tony as someone's father?"  
"Well, no, but from what you tell me he's done a lot of things I did not think he would do."  
"But that's different."  
Ned shrugged, giving up the argument.  
"I think we'll only know the truth when you let go and see what he's going to do."  
"That will not happen, I will not let go."  
"whatever you say."

Suddenly Peter could not get it out of his thoughts, not while he counted in his calculus class, not while he was writing in English class and not during his decathlon practice while he answered a question about atoms. The "father and son" issues between him and Tony continued to dance in his thoughts and Peter always ended up in one conclusion: If Tony knew how he felt he would pull away because he did not want a child and Peter definitely could not lose him, then he would leave his mouth shut tight.

Later that day, after spending hours and hours in the lab with Tony and having babbled a lot about his patrol with the new webshooter who had mastered it, the two joined the couch with ice cream to watch a movie.  
"You choose." Tony said, carrying his spoon full of chocolate ice cream with mint to his mouth.  
Despite feeling tired after patrolling for a few hours too, Peter did not want to sleep so he decided to choose an action movie.  
"Fast and furious."  
"What, do you know how lousy this movie is? It's surreal, I thought you were going to choose one of your nerdy movies, kid.  
"Hey, Fast and Furious is great, Mr.Stark and we finished all the Star Wars movies last week, you know."  
"Oh, so that was the end?"  
Peter laughed.  
"Yes, it was, or at least for now."  
"Alright then, put your movie liar."  
Peter rolled his eyes.  
"No liar, just a little over the top. Friday, put Fast and Furious 6, please."  
"Yes, Peter."  
The film began and Peter could laugh when he realized that despite the action movie, he only stayed awake while he was having his ice cream, at the end of the candy jar he leaned more comfortably on the couch, feeling the reassuring presence of Tony by your side. His eyes only got heavier and heavier until he finally fell asleep.

"Tony?" Peter whispered as he strode between his room and Tony's. The lights were out, her bare feet touching the cold floor. Why was he there exactly? "Mr. Stark?"  
Even if he did not extend what was happening, Peter could not hold himself and thrust exhilaratingly at the door of his mentor's bedroom. The lights equally dim inside, but a small beam of light appeared as Peter entered the room, and then he could see Tony in his bed, apparently asleep.  
"Mr. Stark?" he called again, not understanding why he was trying to wake the man, and why an icy sensation bothered him behind the back of his neck.  
Tony got up, sitting on the bed, his brow furrowed at the sight of Peter.  
-friday, Lights.  
The lights came on suddenly and it hurt Peter's eyes.  
"Peter, what are you doing here?"  
His tone was not like Peter was accustomed to hear, there was something wrong with him. Something that made the ice cream on his skin work even more.  
"I ... hm ..." Peter did not know how to answer that, suddenly everything was so confusing. What was he doing there? He should go back to his room. "Nothing, I'm sorry, I'm going back to my room.  
"Your room? Which room?" Tony asked and Peter felt his body freeze in place and his heart began to accelerate. "I thought it was clear last time, Peter. No more rooms, no more visits, no more call me 'Tony' or of the other word you know which is. I do not want that kind of responsibility."  
"Wh-what?" He thought it was impossible to be more confused.  
Tony kicked the blankets and stood up, he looked annoyed and that made Peter take a few steps back.  
"What did you do, did you come swinging in your pajamas from here? I thought I would not have to talk to your aunt about it again."  
"My Aunt?" His breath began to betray him. What was happening?  
"I thought she could make you understand that there's no more 'we', I tried to be as sensitive as I could, but it's apparently not working, so I'll have to be clear here." with each word he took a step toward Peter, who did not move. His firm hands gripped the boy's shoulders and his eyes looked so deeply into his that Peter thought he could look into him through his irises.  
"Peter, I'm not your father and I could not go on with it if you could not separate things, I never wanted to, and I still do not want a child, or that responsibility, you have to go home now."  
Peter felt as if his legs turned jelly and he grabbed Tony's arms to keep from falling, the air slipping from his lungs and he could feel his heart pounding at the top of his throat. His eyes burned with tears and spilled down his cheeks.  
"I don't want to be the villain here, Mr. Parker."  
'Mr Parker.' Oh God, that could not get any worse, what pain was that? Why did he have to leave? Why was he doing that? He could not just leave, could Tony do that? Cut off relations with Peter? To exclude him from his life as if he were nothing? Was he a nothing? Had he at any time meant anything to him?  
"Dad ..." The sound that came from Peter's trembling lips was choked and fragile, as fragile as he was at that moment.  
"No, kid. It's Mr. Stark for you.  
Peter suppressed a sob.  
-But...  
"Come on, you need to go home, and Peter, please make this to be last time?"  
He started to pull Peter out of the room, and he did not fight, too numb to react. He followed him into the living room and the elevator was already open, waiting for him to come in, and then as if he had been shocked, Peter began to beg.  
"No, please do not send me away, I like it here, please Mr.Stark, please!" tried to pull the squeeze arm of the older man without success, did not even try to use his super strength, he would not be able to do this with him.  
"No, this can't go on."  
"No, please do not send me away, please, please, I don't wanna go, Mr. Stark, please. I'm sorry, I'll never call you dad again, I promise, I promise, please." the tears streamed down his eyes and Peter did not care about them, he just wanted Tony to understand, change his mind, ... love him. but none of his words seemed to work in him and he simply shoved Peter into the elevator and the door closed, separating the two. And then for the first time Peter used his super strength to beat with clenched fists on the glass, still begging his father not to leave him.  
"Please, please Mr.Stark." the elevator began to move and Peter felt himself swallowed, his stomach churning and he closed his eyes tightly as he continued to repeat. "Please."  
"Please."  
"Please, Tony!"

 

"No!" Peter heard his own voice, suddenly too loud. Something enveloped him and his hands tried to hold whatever was in front of him, still with eyes closed tightly. "No, Mr.Stark!"  
"Hey, Peter! Peter, I'm here, Peter!" he heard the voice he had heard just now, but in a completely different tone, almost as if it was someone else. Peter stopped fighting, realizing how he was crying, noticing the firm arms around him and then he opened his eyes, his vision blurred by tears, but he could see Tony in front of him. But why? Why had he sent Peter away and was now hugging him? He did not understand.  
"Yo-You left me." he mumbled.  
"No, Pete, I'm right here. I'm here, buddy, you were dreaming." He whispered, still hugging Peter firmly. His eyes filled with concern as he tried to calm him down. "It's all right."  
Peter swept his eyes around, realizing they were on the living room floor, the sofa beside them, and the TV on the other side, passing the credits of the movie. Dreaming?  
He drew the air in a half sob, realizing how breathing had become much easier than minutes ago. Because he was dreaming minutes ago, it was not real.  
He clung to Tony's arms again, turning around and hugging him, not worrying about anything else. He wanted to be sure that it was real, that everything else had been a dream, because the fear still danced inside him, the feeling of abandonment still suffocating him and the tears still flowing down his face. He felt Tony take a hand up to his hair and make gentle movements around, hugging back and whispering that everything was fine and that he was right there.  
"I'm not going anywhere."  
"For how long?" Peter murmured, his voice muffled by the embrace. "It was awful, you had left me."  
"Hey, buddy, I do not plan on dying anytime soon, do not worry about it."  
"No." his voice broke again, Tony did not understand, it was not that kind of "letting go" that Peter was referring to. "You had sent me away, you chose to leave me."  
Tony was speechless and Peter could hear him gasp.  
"Look at me, Peter." And he obeyed, turning his head and looking up to find Tony's. "I'll never, Peter, never choose to leave you, understand? I'll never just send you home and forget you, that's not happening, do you understand me, Peter?"  
"What if I ... do something you don't like?" couldn't hide the doubtful tone and also never felt more like a child with Tony than at that moment, even when he provoked Peter saying how young he was, that moment was different.  
"It doesn't matter, nothing that you do will change anything, kid." Tony took a deep breath and his fingers made more gentle movements on the teenager's head. "I love you, underoos. I'll never send you away from me, do you understand me?"  
Peter felt his eyes fill with tears again, but this time they were not of desperation and fear, they were of relief and ... Happiness. Tony loved him, would not abandon him. He shoved his head back into his chest, sighing with relief as he nodded to Tony to know that he understood, but still he stammered:  
"I get it, da ..." he trailed off again, his tongue seeming numb in his mouth. He could not say, could not. "Tony." he whispered, for the first time calling him by his first name, because calling him "Mr.Stark" made him feel sick suddenly and he no longer felt the term fit. He can hear Tony let out a small smile, leaning his chin on the top of Peter's head. Then the boy closed his eyes, letting himself be hugged and lightly cradled by the man, knowing that he would never leave him, gathered a little more courage and forced his tired tongue to form more words. "I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that was a bigger one! I'm happy with this chapter because is when I start to make their relationship deeper and I just can't imagine Peter not being afraid to lose the people around him and I love seing him havin to deal with that. I hope you like it, leave a comment and tomorrow we have more.


	4. Teenager problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is in trouble on school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you like it, enjoy.

Peter grabbed his pack from the floor of his room in the Tower and threw it over his shoulders, running out to give himself time to eat before he had to go to school.  
"Hey, kid, good morning." he found Tony, biting a toast, holding a coffee mug in his other hand, leaning nonchalantly on the counter.  
"Good morning, Tony." he said, and did not miss Tony's smile with the name.  
"There's toast to you, and hurry up, you're late."  
"Yes I know." Peter said, sitting in one of the chairs and pulling a toast to himself, hurrying to eat them.  
"You're good to go to school, right?" Tony asked worriedly and Peter could not help the slight blush that stained his cheeks. Heck, he'd cried like a baby on Tony's lap a few hours ago because of a nightmare.  
"Yes I'm fine." He rose from his chair, biting the last bits of his breakfast and quickly taking the remaining sips of his orange juice. "See you later." he said good-bye, catching up to get away from that conversation.  
"Do not forget to call your aunt, or she'll be furious that you do not make a call while you're here."  
"Sure, I'll call when I'm in the car."   
It was the last thing Tony could hear and then the elevator doors closed.  
Of course the surprises for that day were just beginning, and apparently the taunts of Flash as well. He spent the first two whole periods trying to get Peter out of earnest, he always seemed to get worse when Peter arrived late, and that day he had lost half of the first period.  
"Hey, Penis, why are you late? Have you been having coffee with the black widow?" "Hey, Penis, if you keep lying about the avengers they'll think you're as traitorous as they are." Peter tried to ignore it, but this was really starting to attack his nerves.  
"Shut up Eugene, I'm trying to read." MJ came to Peter's rescue and Flash glared at her.  
"I thought you could fight your own battles, Parker, but apparently you need a girl to do that."  
"The girl here is going to kick your ass if you do not shut your mouth." MJ continued unabashedly.  
The teacher caught the room's attention because of the general noise and Flash moved away, pretending to do his own lesson.  
"Thank you." Peter whispered to MJ and they both went back to their exercise list.  
It was tedious, it was easy exercises for Peter who made much more complex accounts when he was with Tony, so within a few minutes he solved all the problems.  
"Hey, hey, Peter." Ned was calling Peter from the chair next to him and he looked up at his friend. "Are you going to give something to Mr. Stark?"  
Peter thought for a moment, trying to remember why he had to give Tony something. Holy shit, his birthday was in a few days.  
"Oh, my God Ned, I don't know, I forgot, what am I supposed to give him? He's a billionaire, he has everything he wants to have."  
Ned shrugged.  
"Still, you should give something, even if it's something symbolic, I do not know."  
Peter began to think. What would be cool enough to give him? He could not pay for something expensive like Tony was used to having, and he definitely did not want to give a dull thing. A card would be too simple, a perfume would not be expensive enough in Peter's opinion, much less accessories like watches and so on. So what?  
He kept thinking until at last an idea struck him. That would be cool. It would be something for him and Tony to have fun with and it would also be very symbolic. He decided he would make a miniature iron man robot, because that would put into practice many of the things he was learning from Tony in the lab, so it would not be anything like the iron man's manufactured toys, it would be something way beyond that. Peter would make it as real as possible, enough to impress his mentor.  
"I don't think I can find something nice enough to give Tony Stark a birthday present." he told Ned, his voice slightly louder than before. "But I think maybe I can ..." The tone of voice and the subject caught Flash's attention as he opened his eyes and turned to Peter.  
"You're pathetic, you two are! Do you really want someone to believe that you know Tony Stark?" It's already stupid enough that you believe someone believes in your internship . "  
"I do not care who believes it or not, Flash."  
"Of course not, because it's not real, Parker.What would Tony Stark see for you? You're just a stupid kid, and even if he really gave you an internship it would be a pity or something, because being poor and orphan like you what could be of your future, is not it? Maybe he did to drop in the media as charity. "  
Peter rose from his chair and Flash did the same, both of them face to face. Peter snorted with anger and Flash with a convinced smile on his face, the teacher was oblivious to any of the movements in the room since they had several students standing talking.  
"Take it back." Peter asked, clenching his teeth in anger and clenching his fist to control himself. "Take it off or you'll regret it."  
Flash's gaze turned to anger with the threat too, and he took a few steps forward.  
"I'm not going to take anything off, Penis. Should you confess your lie soon, your parents did not teach you that it is wrong to do this? Oops ... "he raised his hand to his mouth, pretending to say it by accident." I forgot that they did not live long enough to see the liar you became. "  
The students who were closest and saw what happened were silent. Ned and MJ got up to stand beside Peter, but neither of them could predict what he would do.  
Peter tightened his grip on the right fist and jerked it toward the flash face, it was as if a blur blinded him and his ears were covered so that he had no contact with the outside world, only with the fight in front of him .  
Wait, a fight?  
He realized then what he had done. Flash's head had gone back and forth and a strange noise made in his nose that he held howling in pain. Peter stared in shock at his own hand, he did not want to do that. I mean, he wanted to, but he could not, and if they found out he was the spider man and ... Oh God, it would be a disaster.  
Because he was so shocked and worried to show any strength or resistance, Peter did not retaliate or shield himself when Flash stepped on him, punching his face as well and pushing him causing him to fall over the wallet behind him and then he stood there on the floor, holding the face that ached horrors and listening to the teacher screaming at them to the side. Several hands held him and he realized it was too much. Many ringtones, lots of voices and suddenly lots of lights.  
Peter closed his eyes trying to slow the sensory overload that was starting to unleash on him. Taking a deep breath a few times he can focus, getting up and feeling his teacher hold his face in his hands, assessing if there was any bruise and whatever he found he was not happy.  
"You two will accompany me into the principal's office right now."

 

"Mr Parker." The director called him and Peter got up to enter his room while Flash left, casting a deadly glare at Peter, holding a sack of ice on his face as well.  
"I hope you know that violence in our school is inadmissible Mr. Parker, and you two will have punishments." said Director Morita as Peter sat in the chair on the far side of his desk.  
"Yes sir."  
"Before I want to hear your version of the story."  
Peter was apprehensive anxious to get it over with, he knew Flash would not be harshly punished no matter what he said.  
"Hm, Flash was teasing me as usual and made me ... hm ... I'm sorry I just lost my head and I hit him and he fought back, that's it."  
"So you admit it started the fight?"  
Peter nodded.  
"Alright, I'm going to call your aunt here to discuss your punishment."  
"Why? She's working."  
"I'm sorry, but I need to call and I can not keep you here today with your face like this, she needs to take you to a doctor."  
"What? I'm fine, Flash is not that strong."  
"It's the rules of the school, Mr. Parker. You gave and took a punch and still fell over the wallets." He offered a post-it for Peter and a pen. "Write your aunt's number."  
Peter rolled his eyes, sighing in defeat. Aunt May would freak out. I have scribbled his number quickly and the main one pulled the phone to make the call.  
A few minutes passed and I tried to call him aunt three times.  
"I told you, she's working, she can not answer now, it's the busiest time for her."  
"There must be someone listed as your emergency then."  
Yes, he did. Tony.  
"Hm, you can try my fath... hm, Mr.Stark."  
The director looked at Peter as if he had cursed a curse.  
"Mr. Parker, this is also inadmissible, lying to me."  
"It's no lie, I work for Mr.Stark and ..."  
"And you want me to believe your emergency contact?" With a sigh I have settled into his chair before continuing. "I'll be honest, it's hard to believe that you have an internship there, since you do not hire such young trainees, but wanting to believe that he's somehow responsible for you beyond limits, Mr. Parker. Am I a joke to you? "  
"No sir."  
"And...?" he asked, as if expecting Peter to tell the truth now. And when Peter did not say anything else, he seemed to be angry. "The number you gave me of your aunt is even real, Mr. Parker?"  
"Of course!"  
He sighed, picking up the phone again and dialing what Peter figured out was the secretary.  
"Yes, could you please bring Mr. Parker's file, please? Thank you." He looked at Peter and motioned for him to put the ice back over his eye. "I thought we could do it in a quick and easy way, Mr. Parker. I'll see your record, find out the lie and your punishment will be worse than before, for lying."  
Peter wanted to argue that he was not lying, but decided he would wait for him to see for himself. He hated the idea that he would call Tony, Peter did not want to bother him in the middle of some important meeting.  
The secretary entered and offered the director a brown briefcase, with several papers inside. The director opened it and began to read and Peter picked up the way he paled, probably when he found Tony's name clearly written on his file.  
"That can not be right." he murmured to himself.  
"Like I said, he's my emergency contact." Peter insisted.  
"I'll call, but I'm sure I'm going to find this name false, Mr. Parker."  
"How can it be false if it was my own aunt who filled it and signed it?" He started getting really stressed about it, sick of people never believing him. The principal ignored him, typing the numbers on the phone.  
Peter used his super audition to know what was happening on the other end of the line.  
"Hello." Peter identified Tony's voice  
"Hm, hello, here's the director of the MidTown school and I'm calling to talk about Peter Parker. Your number is listed as your emergency contact, but I have reason to believe the name is incorrect, who do I speak to?"  
"Yes, the name is not wrong, this is Tony Stark. What happened?"  
The director looked at Peter and swallowed.  
"Sorry to bother you, Mr.Stark, Peter got into a fight with another student and I needed a guard to come and get me and talk to me."  
"A fight? he is fine?  
"Yes, sir, but Mr.Parker needs to be punished and I can not keep him in school for today."  
"Sure, I'll be there in a few minutes, tell him not to worry, please, he worries a lot."  
"Yes, sir, we will be waiting."  
The call ended, and Peter flinched in his chair.  
"Well, it seems to me that Tony Stark is coming to our school then."  
It was bizarre, almost as if he did not yet believe. Peter wanted to say "I told you so," but I felt it would bring even more trouble for him.  
Would Tony be angry?  
He'd probably tell Aunt May, right?  
Oh God, what if Peter got him out of a big meeting? Like the ones Tony had been doing with the UNO to get a pardon for the other avengers?  
Peter kept torturing himself with questions and did not even watch the time go by. The director's phone rang and he picked it up.  
"Sir, Tony Stark is here." said the secretary, and Peter did not lose her impressed tone.  
"Let him in."  
Peter's heart began to pound, fearing what would happen next. What if Tony forbade him to go to the lab or something like punishment, and Peter could not make the little iron man? After all, he would have to take out where to get pieces and tools.  
The door opened behind him and he turned around to find Tony perfectly neat to enter the room.  
"Hey, kid." Tony came toward him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "What happened, are you okay?"  
"Yes I'm fine."  
The look Tony gave to the ice Peter held on his face indicated that he was not happy with that answer.  
"Mr.Stark, I'm Director Morita." said standing up and holding out a hand to Tony, smoothing his own outfit with his other hand.  
Tony shook his hand quickly and the director motioned for him to sit down. Tony sat down, but he still did not give full attention to the director. He pushed the ice away from Peter's face.  
"Let me see it, buddy." he asked, and Peter obeyed, pushing away the ice. Tony held his face much more gently than Peter's teacher had done earlier. "This is getting ugly, what the hell happened?"  
"I'm sorry." Peter murmured.  
"Mr.Parker and Mr.Thompson had a quarrel and the two got assaulted." The Headmaster took the word, looking oddly at Peter for Tony.  
"But of course that would happen." Tony said, showing how angry he was, but still controlled. "This kid's been teasing and intimidating Peter for years and you guys do not do anything! He's a human being, eventually he'd get tired of it and fight back."  
Peter blinked in shock. Tony did not look angry at him at all.  
"I understand and measures will be taken against Mr. Thompson as soon as his parents arrive, but just as the bullyng here at our school is unacceptable the violence is also, so I need to punish Mr. Parker."  
"What punishment?"  
"He's suspended for the rest of the day and tomorrow and must be detained for the rest of the week."  
"What about the other boy?"  
"He will face detention as well and four days of suspension due to Bullyng."  
"I hope that you will continue to keep an eye on him afterwards, because if I know that Peter is still being bullied, you will not like the measures that I will take."  
Peter felt something good warm inside him and a small smile welled up on his face.  
"We will contain the situation, Mr. Stark. You have my word."  
"I hope so, can I take it now?"  
"Yes, of course. Sign here and you're free to go." Tony signed the offered paper and got up together with Peter.  
The two adults shook hands and Tony and Peter turned to leave, a firm hand of Tony still on the younger man's shoulder.  
As they left the room they found Flash sitting in the chair, probably waiting for their parents. He looked stunned at Tony and Peter.  
Tony turned to Peter, picking up again on his face to assess the bruise.  
"Put it back, kid." he said, taking Peter's hand from the ice and pressing it into his eye. Then he turned to Flash.  
"Touch him again and you'll regret. Let's go Peter."  
Peter wasted no time following Tony out of the room, enjoying the startled, frightened look of Flash. It was a silent drive to the car, and Peter glared at Tony.  
"Hm, are you mad?" He asked.  
"Peter, I'm not mad at you, I know if you punched him first, it was because he was teasing you."  
Peter nodded and Tony sighed.  
"I do not understand why you let him beat you, though."  
"Hm, it's not that I let him hit me. I hit him and I felt horrible for using my strength for something like that, I could not even know if I used my normal strength or super strength and he kind of took advantage of me I was too shocked to react and punched me, and okay, normally I could get away, but there was a lot going on and it kind of messed up my senses.  
Tony nodded, accepting his explanation.  
"I'm sorry they called you, I did not want to bother you, you did not have to come."  
"Of course I needed to come, kid. You were hurt and your aunt did not answer the phone, I suppose, I was not going to leave you there and you do not bother me Peter." he said it all looking so intently at Peter that he almost felt embarrassed.  
"OK." he replied, biting his lip nervously. "Thanks for coming, da-Tony." His cheeks heated and Peter looked away.  
Tony held his shoulder once more, gently, to make Peter look at him again.  
"I'm always coming, kid, always. No matter what I'm doing, I was not doing anything important."  
Judging by his clothes Peter doubted much about this last part, he was clearly on something important, but Peter said nothing, just nodded.  
"Thank you anyway."  
"You're welcome, but you know I'm going to have to tell your aunt about all this." he said, smiling at the teenager.  
Peter let out a long breath, sinking into the seat and closing his eyes.  
That would be suck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, let me know what you think! The next one is going to be a bigg one too, see you all tomorrow, leave a comment.


	5. Teenagers say bullshits that they don't want to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, this is almost the end, and the end always come with some angust, so be prepare haha, enjoy.

Peter was currently in his bedroom in his apartment, it was a Sunday morning and Tony's birthday was the next day. He was finishing his little iron man robot, apprehensive if he could finish it in time. Usually on Sundays Peter was in the Tower but he told Tony that Aunt May was off that day and that he wanted to spend the day with him but the truth was he could not finish Tony's hidden robot if he were with him in the Tower .  
It was an absurd sacrifice to hide everything during the whole week that had passed and Peter had had little time since he was serving detention for several days, but he thought he had done a good job so far in keeping the surprise. The most difficult part had either been keeping the robot hidden, but rather snatching all the pieces he needed from the lab and fortunately Tony had not even had a code on it for Friday, he probably never thought Peter would take things from the lab without Permission, then Friday did not say a word.  
He was now finishing the remote control and after that he would just need to paint. There were knocks on her door and Aunt May came in, she was really off duty that day.  
"Hey, honey, how's it going?"  
Peter smiled, showing the remote control he held in his hands.  
"Fine."  
"Wow, that's very good, Peter."   
She sat down beside him, taking the robot that measured about fifty centimeters, still without the painting.  
"Do you remember the things your Uncle Ben said about the Iron Man?" she remembered, an amused smile sprouting from her lips.  
Peter laughed too.  
"Yes, he used to said that the iron man was the hero the city needed, but that the helmet had to be twice the size to fit Mr.Stark's ego in him."  
"Yes, he always said that." she agreed, returning the robot to the floor. "he was not much of a Mr. Stark fan, but he liked the iron man, but I'm sure many of his views would change today, as mine has changed."  
"You remember when he took me to that store once because they had done the lego of the avengers and we stay four hours in line?"  
His aunt laughed, nodding.  
"Yes and in the end it was crazy and you clung to the iron man's lego and didn't let go because it was the last one." she remembered, looking nostalgically at the robot in front of her.  
"Yes, he have quarreled with some older children who tried to get him out of me."  
The two were silent and Peter could feel his aunt staring at him while he was concentrating by connecting the wires of the control, still smiling at the matched memory. She took a deep breath before starting a new subject.  
"This is going to be great, sweety, I'm sure Tony will like this and it's okay to consider him as a father figure, I do not want you to worry about what your uncle would think, he'd be happy for you, you know that, don't you?"  
Peter left the control on the floor in front of him, sighing and took a small screwdriver in his hand, turning the tool between his fingers in an attempt to avoid his aunt's eyes. Of course she had noticed how he and Tony had been dating lately and it had not been difficult for her to know how much Peter considered the man and that this was not just a birthday present so he did not deny what she said, or tried to dislodge. It was useless to try.  
"He would not think I'm replacing him, would he?"  
"Of course not Peter, you did not replace your father for Ben or Ben for Tony, you can love all three, there's nothing wrong with that." she lifted Peter's chin to look at her. "Your uncle would be happy, and so would Richard."  
Peter nodded, smiling, feeling his chest lighter.  
"Thank you, Aunt May."  
"You're welcome. You want some help with all this?"  
"No, that's okay, I'm going to finish the remote control and I just need to paint."  
"Alright, lunch will be ready soon."

 

He spent the rest of the day fiddling with remote control wiring and doing some testing, arranging what needed to be arranged. He stopped just to eat, sending a message or another to Tony during the day. He would have a meeting with the ONU in a few hours, one more where they would talk about the rest of the avengers and Peter wanted very much to know what would happen, but Tony did not talk to him much about it and just said he did not have to worry .  
When it was about six-thirty Peter decided he could pause to patrol, then he would arrive at ten at night and start painting and then the robot would have all night to dry.  
The first few hours were great, Peter saved two girls in a dark alley, prevented a hit, and a few more assaults. And then decided it was time to go home.  
When he was a few blocks from his apartment he stopped, his senses screaming at him and looking around, Peter noticed, being on top of a building, a group of four people, and as he approached he saw that they seemed to be fighting.  
"If you do not do what I say, I'll blow your brains out here and now!" the first guy yelled at a younger man and pulled out a gun, all three others pulled out a gun as well.  
"I can not! This is beyond my power." the younger one shouted, not even shaking with the gun aimed at his head and holding his own gun in his hand as firm as his opponent.  
"Bullshit, you're going to do what I say or ..."  
Peter acted as the guy unlocked the revolver, tossed some webs to throw his weapon away and push him toward the wall, trapping his hands on the brick wall.  
The other three suddenly came together, pointing the gun at nothing in the hope of finding who was interrupting them.  
"Holy shit, it's the spider man." a third guy who had not said anything until then exclaimed, his hand shaking slightly still holding the gun.  
The spider man whirled around, stopping at the back of the group, also taking the guns out of their hands, deftly disarming them and preventing them from running. One of them tried to run with a box that was on the floor earlier, so Peter suspected that whatever was in that box was not a good thing.  
He landed perfectly on the floor, watching the four struggling, two against the wall, and two tied back to back with webs in their mouths.  
"You know, I was going to close for today, you guys are very unlucky." Peter commented.  
Suddenly he felt his senses alert again and he swerved just in time as a bullet went ripping close to his ear, he turned around to find a fifth man, who started firing non-stop at him, Peter straigt off without difficulty and when he was about to defeating the guy too, he took out a second gun and fired again. Peter felt a funny heat on his shoulder.  
"Apparently you were hit." Karen warned him and he groaned in displeasure. He just hoped it was nothing serious. But he could not afford to evaluate it now, when three more guys came up from the dark spot in the damp alleyway.  
"Do you want to call for help?"  
"Karen, no! No help, I'm fine, I can handle it."  
He continued to steer away from the other shots coming toward him, knocked down one who fell unconscious and trapped him in the webs. The other two rushed to the box on the floor, opening it and taking out a much larger weapon from there.  
"Shit." Peter cursed softly.  
"I suggest you call Tony Stark." Karen said it again.  
"No Karen!"  
Some punches and kicks later, Peter knocked over the big guy who had managed to get the gun from the box and then knocked over the remaining one. He turned around to see all those men trapped, sealed the box, and sighed in relief and fatigue.  
"Karen, call the cops, tell them what happened, I'm going home now."  
"You have a possibly serious injury to the shoulder, you should call Tony Stark."  
Peter climbed onto a building and looked at the wound, somewhat hidden by the suit. There was a lot of blood coming out, but he did not appreciate that the bullet had pierced, just past scrape, yet it looked like it would need stitches.  
"I'm informing Mr. Stark of your situation."  
Peter's eyes widened, Tony would freak out.  
"No, Karen, I'm fine, I can handle this."  
"I'm sorry, but my protocols do not allow me to hide such information, and you've just passed your curfew."  
Shit. As a punishment for what happened at school, Aunt May had made Peter come back earlier from the patrol all week, and he just got himself into trouble on the last day of the punishment. This had to be very unlucky.  
"Getting a call from Tony Stark," Karen announced.  
"Peter, it's me, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing, Tony!"  
"That's not what Friday says you got a call from Karen."  
"I just ... hurt myself a bit, but it's not serious."  
"Sorry, when did you get a PhD?"  
Peter rolled his eyes.  
"And why are you on the street after your allowed hours?"  
"My schedule ended only two minutes ago and I'm still on the street because I got shot and ..."  
Tony gasped.  
"You got shot and say it's not serious? Do not move, I'm coming."  
Only then did he realize that Tony was in his iron man's costume.  
"No! you do not have to."  
In the distance Peter saw the armor, the thrusters standing out in the dark sky. The call was terminated and a minute later Tony landed next to him, stepping out of the armor, a small white box in his hand.  
"You did not have to come!" Peter emphasized again  
"I definitely had to come. Let me see." He came over, touching Peter's shoulder and a sharp pain hit him. "Does not look so serious, the bullet has taken off."  
"As I said."  
"Why you did not call me?" Tony questioned, pressing the middle of Peter's suit to the clothing to drop, and Peter pulled the mask.  
"Because it's no big deal."  
As he unfolded a large chunk of bandages Tony looked reproachfully at the teenager.  
"It's a shot, you did not know if it was serious or not, plus all the adrenaline in your body, you might not be feeling the real extent of the injury, you know?" he scolded, beginning to take care of the wound, and Peter held on to no exclamation of pain.  
"I do not know why you care so much, I was sure it was not that serious, you could trust me from time to time." he can not avoid the angry tone.  
"I trust you, just not when it comes to you being truthful about your injuries, since you love lying about them."  
"That was before, I know if it's a bad thing I have to call you."  
"Yes, but that's not what you did."  
"But it was not serious."  
"It was a shot, you had no way of knowing, Peter, stop answering me like that!"  
Peter then realized how much they were almost yelling at each other.  
"Stop doing that!" Peter shouted some more.  
"Do what?" Tony looked confused at him.  
"I'm going to heal myself, Tony, even if it's a deep shot, which it's not, you're overreacting."  
"I'm not exaggerating, I'm worried that next time it's something really serious and, like now, you do not call me. You have a super cure, but you're not invincible."  
He finished the bandage and Peter made the clothes shrink to him again, the mask trapped between his fingers.  
"And besides, you're a child, so I'm not going to stop anything, it's my responsibility to take care of you."  
"No, it's not, you're not my fath ..." Peter paused, biting his tongue and widening his eyes, startled by the bullshit he almost said. He looked frightened at Tony, hoping the grown-up would get angrier, would yell some more, but that was not what happened.  
Tony Stark looked deep into Peter Parker's eyes, and a strange glow crossed his eyes as he stared at the teenager. Peter was barely breathing, waiting for what was to follow. Tony put a look on his face that he had not worn with Peter for many months. The untouchable Tony Stark, hiding how much that had affected him. His expression faltered for a moment, in conflict with his own thoughts.  
"You're right, Pete, I'm not your father."  
Peter felt his chest hurt and had nothing to do with any physical injury to his body. He hated how Tony was looking at him now, as if Peter had punched him as hard as he could, as if something hurt inside him and Peter was the only one to blame for it, and immediately he wanted to apologize, to take that expression from the face of man.  
"I did not mean..."  
"No, you're right." his voice did not show any emotion, he did not show if he was angry or hurt, but Peter could deduce that was the second option. "But I worry, kid, do you understand? And I promised I'd never leave you."  
"Tony ..." Peter whispered, feeling like crap all of a sudden. He should not have said ... that. Besides not being what he really thought, Tony was a father to him, that was a fact, but he really did not imagine Tony would react like that if Peter said something like that and seeing that kind of reaction made a huge regret to get him . It hurt more than if Tony had been angry and shouted. He wanted to apologize and say that Tony was his father, and then apologize a thousand times over. "I'm so sorry."  
"It's all right, kid. You're coming home now, your shoulder's going to be fine by tomorrow, okay?" Peter saw something brighter in his eyes. Tears? It would be possible? He started to pull away to get into the armor and Peter felt a small desperation, he had to arrange it.  
He took Tony's hand that was now on his back and felt him stiffen at her touch, but he stopped walking.  
"I ... I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" the next night would have Tony's big birthday party and he had invited Peter a few days ago.  
Tony took a deep breath, not turning around and cleared his throat before he spoke.  
"I ... I have a full day with meetings tomorrow, I think it's going to be annoying for you to stay there alone. he assured himself, unraveling Peter's hand without being rude, going to the armor and entering it, which immediately closed around him.  
"Go home, Peter." he ordered, before flying off the roof.  
Peter put his hands on his head, thrusting his fingers into his hair in frustration.  
"What did I do?" he gasped.  
He took a deep breath a few times, putting the mask back on, ignoring the watering that ran down his cheek, only then noticing the tears. He was repeating the whole conversation in his mind all the way back home.

As he entered his room through the window he found Aunt May walking in her room from side to side.  
"Peter, where the hell were you? You should have come back twenty minutes ago!"  
"I hm ..." he removed the mask, wiping the tears discreetly. - I was with Tony, I'm sorry.  
"Tony? Why?"  
"I hurt myself a bit and he found me." Peter released his clothes so his aunt can see the bandage.  
"Oh my God." she touched gently, looking at Peter trying to find out if there were any more wounds.  
"It's okay, it'll be healed by morning."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, I'm. Go to sleep, I'll go too soon."  
"Don't you have to paint your robot?" she asked, gesturing with the thumb on the desk, with several layers of newspaper beneath it.  
"Oh, it's true."  
"What happened, honey? You were so excited about that."  
Peter hated when she looked at him like that and used that tone because he wanted to tell her everything.  
"I just ... I've was an idiot just now, and then ..." He threw the mask on the bed, lying face down on his pillow. "I'm not sure it's a good idea anymore."  
He felt Aunt May do a comforting care on his back and Peter thanked her for not asking for details of what happened.  
"Well, I don't know what happened, but I know this is the coolest gift of all, and I'm sure Tony will be happy with it. Whatever you've done, I'm sure this gift can fix it, imagine only the man's smile, he does not smile much, you know. "  
Peter laughed, that was true for other people, but Tony often laughed at Peter as time passed and their relationship grew.  
"So you guys fought?"  
"Not exactly." Peter replied. "It's complicated."  
"Well, if it helps anything ... It happens. "People argue, they say and do things without really mean it. Any kind of disagreement does not nullify the meaning of tomorrow, so you should not let it go by. And I don't think you would have a better day to make up, do you? "  
Aunt May was right. He could not just leave the present and the day aside, he wanted to do it for Tony, so he would continue, regardless of what had just happened. He stood up and smiled at his Aunt.  
"Okay, I'll finish."  
She smiled and stroked his cheek.  
"My boy, I love you, good evening."  
"I love you too. Good night."  
She got up and went to the door.  
"Aunt May." Peter called and she turned. "Thank you."  
"You're welcome, honey."  
When she left the room Peter hurried to change his costume for comfortable clothing and that would have no problem being dirty because he had a robot to paint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, that's hard. I absolutely adore when people in fanfictions have this kind of fight, so I had to do it, I hope you guys have like it, please let me know what you think.


	6. Happy Bithday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one time Peter calls Tony dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, this is big and emotional and... the end. I really hope you guys like it, so enjoy the chapter.

Peter woke up late again and found himself sitting on the floor, leaning against the bed and the little paint pistol gripped loosely between his fingers. He scratched his eyes, smiling at his finished work. The robot almost shone in front of him, now displaying the exact same colors as the original iron man's armor.  
"Peter, I'm leaving, aren't you awake yet?" he heard his aunt's footsteps and she opened the door to his room, putting her hands on her waist. "Did you sleep there? You spent all night painting the little man?"  
"What do you think?" Peter asked, ignoring the half-fight and turning the robot over for her to see.  
"It's beautiful, sweety, he'll like this, but you know it's the gesture that counts, okay?"  
Peter nodded.  
"Of course, but the robot is much cooler."  
"I don't understand, you said you did because he's always telling you that armor is not a toy and then you made the toy, but ... It's his gift, but you're the one who's going to play?"  
Peter laughed, starting to get up and taking off his shirt to put on other clothes.  
"Yes, Aunt May, but the best part is the message actually." he felt his cheeks heat up.  
"Message?"  
Nodding, he indicated the robot's bright chest.  
"I recorded a message, of course."  
"Oh, sweetheart, can I hear you?"  
"What? Not at all."  
"Oh, please, Peter."  
"No, it'll be embarrassing enough when he hears, I don't need you to hear too!"  
"Oh I'm going to want to know everything about this message later. I'm really late now, see ya."  
Peter was extremely relieved when he watched her walk out the door, she definitely did not need to hear the message which, by the way, was the part he was most nervous about.  
He started running to get ready for school. If he missed the first period again the director would give him a detention again for being late almost all week.

 

"So, are you going to go there anyway?" Ned asked Peter later that day, over lunch after Peter told him about the discussion with Tony the day before.  
"Well, I do Ned, it's his birthday, I'm not going to let a stupid argument make the day go blank."  
"Are you going after school or at the party tonight?"  
"Hm, I don't know if I'm allowed to go to the party, I mean, he mentioned to me a few days ago and I saw Pepper freaking out because of the event all week long, but what if he took my name out from the list or something like that? It's more guaranteed that I can get in the afternoon now, since I have my internship pass."  
He heard a tray slam against his side on the table and he turned, finding Flash, sitting on his side with a teasing smile on his face.  
"Hey Penis." he showed Peter the screen of his cell phone. "There's going to be a big party for Mr.Stark today, and I'm sure you were even invited."  
The news on the phone talked about the great fancy party that would have for Tony in the tower and the news suggested there were many like this and also some announcing some kind of fan tribute. Peter rolled his eyes at Flash.  
"This kind of party is not teenager's beast party, Flash, it's going to be a party full of important people, I'm just the trainee, of course I'll not be there."  
Flash seemed to know that Peter was going to say something like that, for his smile widened and he slid his finger across the screen, showing the next news.  
"Party will allow about 50 percent of employees, including those in the science and technology department, as well as those directly attached to Tony Stark and Pepper Potts."  
"I thought you said you were Mr. Stark's personal trainee. You should have been invited, don't you?"  
"Fuck off Flash, leave us alone." Ned told him, pushing his tray enough for him to have to pick it up, almost forcing him to leave the table.  
"Of course, I've finished playing the Parker's lies against him." finished, getting up from the table.  
"Peter, I'm sure your name was not taken out of the list."  
"It's okay, Ned, I don't even know if I should really go, wouldn't it be strange to have a teenager at a party like that?"  
"Maybe, but I don't think Mr.Stark cares about this, I'm sure the important thing is for you to be there."  
"I will try to find out later."  
The bell rang indicating that they should return to their classes.

 

After school Peter patrolled a little, about an hour and a half, then passed in a packaging shop and bought a box that would fit the robot inside and a roll of bubble wrap, a wrapping paper and a blank card, returning to home soon after.

 

He had finished packing the mini iron man and stared at the blank card. The real message was inside the robot, so it was enough to indicate on the card congratulations and his name.  
"Happy birthday Tony, I hope you enjoy it,  
Peter "

 

He strapped the package and picked it up, along with his backpack, almost running out of the apartment. Inside the subway, Peter did some homework, hoping to distract him a bit until he reached the tower. It has never been so difficult to concentrate on calculation.  
Peter didn't really need a pass to enter the tower, Friday always recognized him automatically, but he still decided to put the badge around his neck to prevent anyone from stopping him on the way. After all, it was rare for him to go there without being accompanied by at least Happy. He tried to walk as natural as possible inside the company, employees pacing from side to side looking always rushed. He stepped into the elevator, sighing relieved to be alone.  
"Hi Peter." greeted Friday. "Would you like me to tell the boss that you're here?"  
"No, Friday, thank you, do you know where he is? I go to him."  
"He's at a meeting in the living room in his office. I'll take you to the office."  
Oh, Peter did not expect that. He really was in a meeting and Peter did not want to bother. What was he supposed to do?  
He didn't have time to decide, Friday opened the elevator on the correct floor and he left exiting, finding the office empty, but knowing that in the closed door next door was Tony and whoever was the person who spoke to him inside.  
What would he do? Would you leave the present on the table and then fall out? Stay and wait? He would go down to his room and expect Tony to appear even that there was no prediction of it?  
"Friday? Do you know how long this will take?" He whispered almost inaudibly.  
"About half an hour."  
Oh, even if it was a little too much, maybe he could just wait. Decided, the teenager walked over to the table, leaving the package on it and circled the spacious table, watching the objects on it and Peter felt all the color leave his face as he watched one of the portrait door, facing the black leather chair, so that only those who sat on it would have vision of the photo. There were two Door Portraits, one of Tony and Pepper and ... One of Tony and Peter. He was there, right there, in the framed photo on Tony's desk, pulling life. Suddenly he felt more confident, after all he would say things well beyond what he had said before in the message he had recorded for Tony in the robot, and the fact that Tony had a picture of him on his desk made Peter feel more like a son, and then he realized the silly grin on his face.  
Peter sat with the painting in his hand and spun around in his chair, enjoying the beautiful view behind it as there were huge floor-to-ceiling windows, showing the whole of New York City because of the height of the building. Peter turned again, putting the picture in place, it was a photo that they had taken some time ago, he and Tony holding the certificate card that Peter was a trainee.  
After a few minutes he began to feel bored, played a little of Candy Crush and replied Ned who sent a message asking how the present had been delivered.  
"I'm waiting for him to leave a meeting"  
Peter heard the elevator door open behind him and he spun in his chair quickly, froze at the sight of Pepper entering, initially oblivious to his presence by moving his cell phone, then she looked up and stopped at the same spot when she saw Peter.  
"Peter, what are you doing here?"  
Peter rose quickly from the chair, twisting his hands together, worried that Pepper would get angry that he was alone in Tony's office.  
"Oh, I just ..." He indicated the present on the table. "It's Tony's birthday, so I just happened to ... hm ...I just...I..."  
"I understood, calm down, I'm not going to fight you or anything."  
"Sorry, I know I probably shouldn't be here, I just thought it was okay to wait, because I will not see him tonight and ..."  
"Why would you not see him at night?" Pepper's eyes widened for a second, a little desperation passing through them. "You are not coming tonight?"  
"Hm ... I didn't think I could."  
She looked even more confused, walking to Peter and, carefully, leaving at Tony's desk a folder she carried, probably the reason she was there in the first place.  
"I thought Tony had talked to you about it."  
"He did, but yesterday ..." He stopped, not knowing if Pepper knew what had happened.  
She gave him a nice smile.  
"What? You thought you were suddenly unwanted because of some silly discussion between you and Tony."  
"Oh, you know."  
"I know everything, Mr.Parker." she said, laughing tenderly at him.  
Peter scratched the top of his head.  
"I kind of came to apologize and bring the gift, but I didn't know if was a good idea, because yesterday he told me not to come because he would have a lot of meetings, but I couldn't just let the day go by and I thought I should not to come to the party at night and then I wouldn't see him and ... "He paused for what seemed like the thousandth time that day. He was rambling. "Sorry, I talk too much."  
"Listen, people say things they don't want when they're a little ... exalted, I'm sure Tony understands this and that he's not mad."  
Peter wasn't so sure about that.  
"I don't know ... you didn't see the way he looked at me after I ..." he grunted, feeling stupid after remembering everything that had happened.  
-Hey, forget about it. I'm sure he's okay with it, and you're sure to be invited to come in the evening and I'm sure he'll be annoyed if you don't come, because he's not very excited about this party and he always gets excited near to you."  
Peter nodded, feeling something ease in his chest.  
"So, since it looks like it's going to take a while ..." Pepper continued, indicating the closed meeting door. "Do you want to keep me company today? I'm monitoring the preparations for the party."  
Peter's eyes flashed in excitement, wow, spending the day with Pepper seemed too good to be true.  
"Really? I'm not going to bother you?"  
"Of course not, I'm going to love having some company."  
He looked at the gift, remembering why he was there.  
"Oh, you can leave the package for him to find, and Friday can tell us when he does, and then if you want to come back here to be here when he opens, you can."  
It sounded like a great plan to him.  
"OK."  
Pepper smiled and they walked back to the elevator.  
"So, what's the gift?"  
"Oh." Peter's cheeks flushed. "Nothing special, after all, I didn't know what to give to someone who has everything like Tony."  
"I guess it must have been difficult to know what to buy."  
"I didn't buy." admitted. "I made a miniature of the iron man's armor, like a robot, it works with remote control."  
Pepper blinked at him, impressed.  
"Did you make a fully functional armor replica that works with remote control?"  
"Almost a replica, I didn't use all the original armor technologies of course, but rather, it's very similar. It's really just a super-improved toy compared to the plastic ones in the stores."  
"You're such like Tony."  
Peter blushed again.  
"Thank you, I think."  
"That's a good thing, I love that he has someone else besides me and Rodney, you know. You matter to him. "  
Again the look Tony had given him the day before danced in his mind, the regret corroding Peter inside. Pepper put a hand on his shoulder and smiled again, almost making him remember May. "You are." she emphasized.  
"He's important to me too." he confessed sheepishly, lowering his eyes to his sneakers and smiling slightly.  
The elevator opened and they get out. Peter looked in wonder at all that decoration. It was the most fancy and thin party he had ever seen in his life, it was as if the walls were made of crystal, he felt as if he were in a palace that came straight from a Disney movie, in those dances that were shown in at least 70% of the films.  
"wow!" he exclaimed and Pepper laughed, apparently waiting for the teenager's reaction.  
"And it's not even ready yet."  
They had many people pacing back and forth decorating tables and walls, fountains, and chandeliers.  
"It will get even better in the end." confirmed Pepper, looking around happily at what she saw.  
Peter had fun in the next few hours, helping Pepper monitor the people who were always coming to her and asking questions and soon he befriended the ceremonialist as well as the decorators. He took some pictures, sending to Ned, that it vibrated on the other side talking about how cool it was that Peter was watching the backstage of the biggest party of the year.  
The midia were in a state of alarm, announcing incessantly the party that would take place that night, speculating the invited guests and wanting a little bit of how the decor was that year.  
Pepper had been with Peter the whole time and apparently he had the gift of making her laugh as much as he had with Tony, so it was the two who had fun that day and not just him. Although normally preparations for a party of this size being stressful was a gigantic team to do everything, just not to overload anyone, then there was enough time for fun.  
Peter also texted May, excited about still being a guest for the party. Then suddenly Peter felt that he had been thrown hard against a wall when Friday let him know that Tony had finished his meeting and that he was at that moment finding his present on the table.  
He could not help but look almost terrified at Pepper who smiled at him encouraging him.  
"Don't worry, he'll like it, go."  
And that's what he did, leaving the clipboard in his hand with her and running to the elevator. His hands began to sweat and his heart began to pound.  
"It's now," he said in a message to Ned. "Good luck," he replied.  
The elevator opened and the first person he saw was Tony himself, reading the white card that had been stuck in the package before. Peter emerged from the elevator more nervous than ever, with startling steps to his mentor. Tony noticed his presence, turning to him with the card in his hands and raised eyebrow.  
"Peter? What is this?"  
Peter felt his hands sweat even more and came closer, clearing his throat with a clear throat before speaking.  
"This is for you, Happy Birthday." she said, offering the best smile she could, despite a nervous and exhilarating smile. "I ... I wanted to apologize for yesterday, I was an idiot."  
Tony seemed overly touched, he really seemed to be looking for the package for the first time and then to Peter and then to the Package. Apparently he had no idea Peter was going to give anything to him.  
"For me? You didn't have to buy me anything." he said, slowly touching the wrapped package as if to shock him.  
"I didn't buy it." said Peter.  
After a reflexive pause he asked:  
"How's your shoulder?"  
"Healed." he assured, nervously looking from the adult to the package, making his anxiety clear.  
"Okay, I'll open it, but tell me it's not a Spider-Man T-shirt." he teased and Peter laughed.  
"No, Tony. Come on, open!"  
He made a suspense as he opened it, knowing how nervous Peter was. Tony could still be a little upset about everything that happened the day before, but he couldn't really get mad at the kid for saying he was not his father. As much as it seemed as if Peter had stabbed right in his heart, he was not required to see Tony as a father to him, he couldn't get angry with him or something, and besides, who in the world would get mad after that the boy appear all nervous in his office, carrying a gift that he said had not been bought?  
He lifted the card again and rocked it in front of Peter.  
"I thought that would be full of glitter with a cute cartoon of stick men saying 'Congratulations.'  
Peter raised his eyebrows indignantly and with a feigned offense.  
"Seriously, how old do you think I am, Mr. Stark?"  
Owt "Mr.Stark" hurt, but then he saw Peter open a smile and realized that he did it on purpose to tease him.  
"You're the reason I have grey hair, kid."  
"Seriously? I thought it was age, are you doing what today?Ninety?"  
Tony pointed a finger at him.  
"Careful child, I make your aunt to punish you for disrespecting the elders."  
Peter rolled his eyes and gestured exasperatedly to the package still wrapped.  
"Open this already, please!"  
"Okay, okay, how are you nervous about that, huh? You're making me nervous too, what's in here?"  
"You'll know when to open!"  
"Hm, right."  
Tony began to undo the package carefully and peered into the box, trying to figure out what it was, and Peter followed when his eyes widened a little. He first pulled the remote that resembled an electronic trolley, set the control on the table, and looked surprised at Peter before pulling the robot in a bubble plastic wrap with both hands. He placed the object on the table and began to unroll the plastic.  
"Kid, I was really expecting a card with a lot of glitter, that's ... wow."  
Peter laughed and moved closer to the table, looking forward to the best part. Tony finished unpacking and looked at the mini iron man, letting his fingers run over him, amazed at the details of the painting, the middle of his chest shining like the original, and the perfect robotic fingers. Then he found the button on his back and called. His eyes lit up, and so did the chest and palms of his little hands.  
"You did this?" he whispered to Peter.  
"Yes" he confirmed.  
"wow"  
"Well, since you're always telling me that your armor is not a toy, I made a toy then."  
He looked dumbfounded as he finally took control, examining to find out what else he can do.  
"If you're going to make it fly, you'd better put it on the ground." Peter warned, catching him without difficulty with one hand and placing it carefully on the floor.  
"He flies?" Tony asked even more impressed.  
"Of course he flies, what would be the fun of it if he didn't fly?"  
"Okay, underoos, let's make him fly then." Tony gave a huge smile, leaving the surprise aside, showing all the excitement he felt at the moment.  
"Do you want a manual?" Peter asked.  
"What? You offend me, I'm Tony Stark, I don't need a manual."  
Peter laughed and nodded, walked a step back to give more room for the robot to fly. Tony pressed a few buttons and then there was the small noise indicating that the robot was making a small charge before taking off, almost as if he were seeing the iron man himself.  
Tony took a few steps back, levitating him further.  
"Holy shit, this is happening."  
Peter sighed in relief that it had worked perfectly. Tony had the robot take a few rounds around the room, impressed at how quickly he obeyed the commands. The kid had done it alone, from scratch. God damn it.  
"Yeah, I should have known you while I was working on my armor." he said, causing the robot to land on the ground.  
"Yeah, I would have done one or two different things." The teenager responded with amusement, feigning exaggerated confidence.  
"Oh, I see, little Stark, your young head doesn't stop thinking about improvements for the iron man himself, doesn't he? Maybe I should retire then."  
"Nah, I'll let you stay a few more years on the job."  
Tony laughed and put the control back on the table, approaching Peter and placing a hand on his shoulder.  
"Thank you, Peter, I loved it, you didn't have to have had so much work."  
Peter inclined his head and bit his lip, nervous again.  
"You're welcome, but ... it's not over yet." he took the robot from the floor and put it on the table again. "That part is a bit ... embarrassing."  
"I want to see." Tony said, looking expectantly at the object, perhaps expecting him to do some more acrobatics.  
Peter nodded and took a deep breath, squeezing the middle of his shiny chest, revealing that it was clearly a button.  
The sound that came out was as if the robot spoke, but it was not a robotic voice whatsoever, it was Peter's voice and it sounded as if he spoke from inside the armor. This impressed even more Tony, who while paying attention to the message circled an arm around Peter's shoulders in a half-embrace.

 

"Hey, Tony. It's Peter, and well... happy birthday. I made this gift as a way to demonstrate everything that you taught me during this time we met. I love spending time learning with you and I hope one day to have at least half of your skills and well, this messege is basically to say everything that I learned beyond the labs.  
Iron man has always been a hero to me as well as to the rest of the world, but I've learned to look Tony Stark as a hero as much as the iron man.You're a person who will do anything to people who are important to you and will always put them first, as you have been doing to me all this time, looking for me at school when I needed it, being there for me when all I had was Aunt May. You inspire me and show me every day how to be a better person than the day before, it helps me not to give up the things I want, and is always pushing me for a better version of myself. You have become beyond my mentor, but a different friend who protects me, and gives me some scolding when I need, and hate when I want to watch Star Wars for the thousandth time, but it does anyway because you know how much I like it. You sacrifice things to make other people happy and do more for the world than anyone I've ever met, so I'm proud to say how heroic you are to me, not for being the iron man, but for being Tony Stark and most of all ... like a father to me, and I'm not afraid to say it anymore, because with you I've discovered how much courage I can have inside myself, and I've decided to use it now ... I love you dad."  
Tony Stark was not an easy man to show emotion. he did his best to hide it from anyone, except maybe Pepper. But there he was. His heart overflowing with a completely new feeling for him, his breathing was difficult and his eyes burned and when he blinked, he felt the wetness down his cheeks. He cried. God, he cried because he was happy because it was such a feeling of happiness, gratitude, and love that it didn't fit into him. He could not find his voice to say anything, he just squeezed his hand on the teenager's shoulder at his side and smiled, the truest smile he'd given in days, happier and tearful. He turned to Peter and without saying anything hugged the smaller completely nervous with his reaction. He held Peter firmly against him, one hand went to his head, thrusting his fingers into his hair and he left a quick kiss there, not caring about anything else in the world but them.  
It was his son. His son! Recognizing him as his father, considering him a father figure in his life, loving him as a father, seeing much more of him than the iron man, much more than a rich man who did not care about people or feelings. Peter looked into him as few people ever did and Tony had no fear when he found his voice again.  
"I love you Peter, you are my son. Thank you for letting me be a father to you, I hope to be good at it."  
"You're already good at it." He whispered, his voice coming out muffled by the embrace. "You're the best dad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, omg this is the end. I was so excited about this chapter because I LOVE Pepper so much and I put her in this, I hope you guys liked too, let me know what you think. I was going to make an extra chapter, about the party, but sorry I don't have the time and I just wrote the begining, but maybe I finish, and if I finish I post it separately. So, leave a comment and bye bye, thanks for read this and I may come back soon with more.

**Author's Note:**

> So? What did you think? This is not my first fanfiction, but it is the first one I put on this site because of: my first language is not English, so I ask that if you found any mistake let me know, I still do not have a beta so it would be cool if you're a little patient about that.  
> This story will be updated every day, however I will not set a time of day since my country's schedule will be different from yours, but you will definitely find a new chapter every day.  
> I have more fanfictions planned to post and I will publish them based on the feedback that this story will have, so ... tell me if you like it and see you tomorrow! xoxo.


End file.
